Solid-state lighting devices typically employ an array of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source. In a lighting fixture that includes the array of LEDs, control electronics are provided to provide different types of functionality associated with generating light with the array of LEDs. However, a manufacturer of these lighting fixtures or a designer seeking to design a lighting network that employs these lighting fixtures may need to obtain operational information, such as color temperature parameters, thermal temperature parameters, and/or lifetime parameters, regarding the operation of the LEDs in the array. As such, lighting fixtures may include expensive communication circuitry in order to communicate this operational information to remote devices. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to be able to communicate operational information without requiring additional communication circuitry.